Ghosts of Smallville
by ZukeDrilla
Summary: In Progress. Clark decides to continue his Kryptonian training after the defeat of Doomsday.Possible spoiler warning for chapter 3.
1. The Fortress

Author's Note

Hello everyone!! I'm very excited to say that this is my first fanfic! Like all of you I have a story in my head that needs to get out. Being that I have no writing experience what so ever please feel free to critique my work. All reviews, positve and negative are welcome. That's how we learn to do things. I do not own the rights to any of the characters, situations or locations depicted in Smallville or the Superman universe. Please read and enjoy!!!

The Ghosts of Smallville

"Clark Kent is dead"

It had been the last thing he had told Chloe before leaving. His heart was heavy but he knew that he was doing the right thing. Ever since he discovered that he was from another world his life had been in turmoil. Hiding his secret. Lying to those he loved and cared for. Worse yet how many had died because of him? It had to end, and it would end. He would embrace his destiny. He would become the hero the world needed. Clark ran straight from Metropolis to the Fortress nestled deep in the arctic. It was time to continue the training his biological father Jor-El had planned for him. He stopped just outside the immense structure and stared at it. It was no longer the shining beacon it once was. After being infected by the artificial intelligence Braniac it was less than what it was. it had suffered immensely from all the battles it hosted. Braniac, Doomsday even Lex Luthor. But then again it was Lex who had destroyed the original Fortress upon confronting Clark about his was a place of pain and suffering. But it would soon become his salvation. Humanity's hope. He stepped inside.

The evidence of past battles were evident everywhere. Smashed columns, cracked and shattered crystals. The Fortress had seen better days. Clark made his way to the bank of crystals which was the nerve center of the complex. He gently removed a crystal from it's slot and reinserted it into another. This caused a brilliant cone of light and energy to appear from the cieling. He then activated the Kryptonian learning matrix. He knew from past experience that when he stepped in there would be no turning back. He would be there until his training as completed. And from what Jor-El had told him before, this could possibly take years. Years of being separated from the rest of the world. Hidden away with only a computor as his sole companion. He took a deep breath and began to step toward the matrix. As he was about to step in he heard a voice from behind.

"Clark!!"

It was his father, Jonathan Kent.

AN: this was kind of short. but I hope it was entertaining. please feel free to share any thoughts. I would greatly appreciate any feedback!


	2. Jonathen Kent

I don't own any of the character or situations related to Smallville or

Superman.

Ghosts of Smallville. Chapter 2

There weren't many things that stopped Clark Kent in his tracks. With all the abilities at his disposal there were few things that caused him concern. Kryptonite, elctricity, and magic had proven to be problematic. But this was entirely different. Today he was looking in the face of his father. A man who has been dead for some time now.

"Clark"

"No" Clark replied taking a few nervous steps backward.

"Clark it's me. Don't be afraid." Jonathan calmly said.

"No....I watched you die Dad. We buried you" Clark's mind was on overload.

"Son, it's ok come here" Jonathan closed the distance between his son and himself and embraced him.

With all the power at Clark's disposal he couldn't break away. He resisted for as long as could before returning the embrace. All the emotional turmoil and confusion he'd been having recently just vanished. Tears flowed down his face as he hugged his father more intensly. " I've missed you Dad" He whispered.

"Son what's wrong? What's happened?" Jonanthan asked looking very concerned.

"I've lost my way Dad. Everything is falling apart and I don't know how to make things right" Clark finally said.

Jonathan looked at the shimmering cone of light that was the Kryptonian learning matrix. "Son let's take a walk and talk about this." He put his arm around sons broad shoulders and turned him away from the matrix. Clark blinked and found himself back on the Kent farm. The smells, the dirt under his shoes, it was soothing. He turned and looked at the house he grew up in. Then he turned toward the barn which had been his sanctuary for as long as he could remember. He was at ease. His father seeing this tried to comfort his on.

"Now tell me what's troubling you son"

"I couldn't save them Dad" Clark said looking down at the ground, his shoulders sagging.

"Jimmy, Lex, Lionel, I couldn't save them. I tried....I tried and failed" The younger Kent stated looking despondant.

Jonathan waited, he knew there was more but wanted his son to get it all out. He needed to get all the hurt and pain out in the open before he offered his help.

"Heat vision, super speed, invunerability. What good are they when you can't save the people you care about? I COULDN'T EVEN SAVE YOU DAD!!!!"  
Clark screamed.

Jonathan cringed seeing his son in such pain. It was rare to see him like this. Clark usually repressed his feelings. Outbursts like this concerned him.

"Son your mother and I have always tried to give you the tools you would need to make it in life."

"Granted we were overly cautious trying to keep your abilities secret but we tried to encourage you to make your own decisions."

"We were always proud of you. Whenever we read of mysterious rescues we knew it was you.""All we wanted for you was to be happy."

"But if you think that turning your back on humanity and embracing your Kryptonian side is the answer...you're wrong" Jonathan said.

Clark thought about this. " My emotions get in the way Dad" Sometimes I feel that if I felt less I could do more"

"And accomplish what son?""It's your feelings that make you powerful"  
"Yes being Kryptonian makes you physically strong, but your emotions plus what you learned from us makes you invincible"

"But you have to realize that you can't save everyone""Sooner or later you will lose someone" Jonathan said reluctantly.

"But what about killing Dad. I refused to klll and it came with a heavy cost" Clark still not covinced by his fahter's words."I didn't kill Lex and he became a vessel for Zod""The world suffered because I let my human side keep me from doing the right thing"

Clark then returned his gaze to the ground."And what about Chloe? If I had killed Doomsday Jimmy would still be here. I'm also responsible for all those he killed criminals or not"

"Son you tried everything in your power to stop that creature, but you can't solve every problem on your terms"

"So you're saying Jimmy had to die?!" Clark choked out

"No I'm trying to say that you can't change fate. You can bend time, restart the day over to try and correct a wrong. But in the end whatever is meant to be WILL be" Jonathan said with a heavy heart.

"Clark no father could ask for a better son and I have no doubt that you will make the right decision""It's not an easy thing to go through life trying to figure out what is right and wrong. But you learn as you go along"" Take what your mother and I tried to teach you and incorporate it with what you are experiencing now.""Continue to make me proud son"

"I love you Clark"

"I love you too Dad"

"I have to go now son" Jonathan hugged his son once more then turned to leave. "NO!!" Clark yelled."Stay...just a while longer. Please Dad"

"Son we've gone as far as we are going to go with this, you are going to have to stand on your own two feet now.""Live life and relish in all it has to offer, good and bad""Or become an unfeeling machine functioning out of necessity other than oompassion"

And with that Jonathan Kent turned and walked away slwly fading the farther away he got. The farm slowly dissolved back to the cold crystal fortress Clark had started at.

He looked around the cold lonely fortress considering his father's words. He then looked at the matrix in all its shimmering glory. He wasn't confident he could live up to his father's lofty expectations.

He started walking towards the matrix.

"It figures you'd take the cowards way out Clark"

Without turning Clark knew who this voice belonged to...Lex Luthor.

Thank you for the reviews I've received. I hope this chapter was a litle better than the last. I hope to update as soon as I can. Thanks for stopping by. 


	3. Lex Luthor

I don't own the rights to anything related to Smallville or Superman.

Ghosts of Smallville Chapter 3

Any joy Clark may have had from seeing his father was now replaced with

anger and disgust. Now he had to deal with a man whom he once called a

friend. Someone for a time who had become a part of his family. But in

the end Lex had become a monster. Someone who would do anything, say

anything that would benefit him. This was a conversation that he was

DEFINITELY not looking forward to.

"Clark Kent." Lex started, looking smug as he began his tirade."A man

who has the power of a GOD and the spine of a jellyfish"

"I can't believe that I wanted to be like what you had"

"Correction I did have Lana for a while, there were some high points

possessing what you had"

All Clark could do at the moment was boil. He considered, just once

turning his heat vision on the bald intruder. Just 5 seconds would do

the job perfectly. But as fast as the thought entered his mind it

slipped away. "So are we going to talk about your failings in life

Lex?" Clark said, every word dripping with venom.

"We'll talk about what it takes to be a man, oh wait your an alien so

it might be a bit tough to comprehend what I'm talking about" Lex said

with a smile. "But first a change in locale" "I know I bring the house

down where ever I go but been there done that" Gesturing to the

fortress. "I see you've redecorated. But who said aliens had taste?

Shall we?" And with that Clark found himself standing in Lex's office

inside the Luthor mansion in Smallville.

"So let's see Clark or should I call you Kal-El?" Lex was doing his best

to push Clarks buttons. He had spent years watching him and had a

pretty good idea how to get under his skin.

"Well you seem to have been pretty busy in life Clark" "Smalvilles

resident I can't complain too much about that considering

you've saved my life more than once, thanks by the way" Lex smiled as

he poured himself a drink and sat behind his desk. "Then you moved your

act to Metropolis and became the Red Blue Blur." Every word dripping

with sarcasm.

"But it seems that even then you still fall short on having the guts

to get the job done right the first time!" "You should have killed me

when you knew Zod was going to use my body as a vessel" Lex then got

more comfortable and continued,"And you should have killed Davis Bloome

when you found out that he was Doomsday, but we also know how that

ended." Lex couldn't keep himself from smiling.

Clark was a mountain of rage. Mainly because Lex was right. His human

side had gotten in the way of his taking action. His humanity had

weakened him worse than kryptonite ever had. But he wasn't going to let

this monster berate him further.

"Funny how you accuse me of not being human Lex" Clark wanted to pace

himself."But how many lives did you turn upside down?" "You abducted

the meteor infected and subjected them to all sorts of experiments"

"And for what? To make more money? Or your misguided quest to be the

savior of Earth" Clark had to take another breath, Lex had a way of

getting under peoples skin; even his. "Your obsession with me and my

family the worst" "Instead of being thankful that I saved your life

when we first met you had to start digging." "And where did it get

you?" "You lost your father, whatever friends you may have had: then

ultimately your life!! Was it all worth it Lex?" Clark's nerves were

raw and he was hoping Lex didn't see this.

"I've always tried to do the right thing. Always tried to help those

who couldn't help themselves" "I didn't look for money or praise. I

wanted to be able to sleep at night knowing I did something good for

someone." Clark actually felt better after saying this. But Lex wasn't

going to let him go that easily.

"Is kindness part of your people's nature Clark?" "I seem to remember

the second meteor shower and those to friends of your killing everyone

in sight" Clark knew he was referring to the followers of Zod who had

crash landed on Earth. With a little luck he had banished them to the

Phantom Zone. "And let's talk about Zod. Oh if i could have kept that power

mind you without the possesion" Lex had that grin again. "So with the

exception of you every Kryptonian that has set foot on this planet has

had murder and destruction on the brain" "I thought a more advanced

race of people would be more civil" "But if you want to get rid of your

human side I'm all for it! It would be just a matter of time before you

became like them" Lex stood clasping his hands over his heart." I

would personally love to see you take over this planet and rule with

an iron fist" " I'd love to see you fall; who cares how or why, I just

want to see you fail"

Clark wasn't shocked to hear this but he was getting tired of it. "Lex,

no matter what I do with the rest of my life I will always be better

than you." " I know you've murdered before, but YOU lost your humanity

when you killed your father" Lex sat down in his chair when he heard

this. He flashed back to Luthor Corps towers. Confronting his father

Lionel, then pushing through a plate glass window; watching him fall

to his death. Then Lex stood back up and smiled."Clark that was one

of my greatest achievements in life" "Once again you find a way to

make me smile" Clark was done at this point, he turned to leave.

He had made it to the double doors of Lex's office when he heard Lex

cry out. "Never forget Clark, you're just a monster masquerading

as a human being!! I don't care who raised you or what you think

you've learned. You'll never be one of us" "You'll never be human"

"Stop fooling yourself!! You'll never have a normal life and you'll

definitely never get the girl" "Lana, Chloe even that stubborn Lois,

you'll never have a normal life so stop pretending!!" "Even in death

I'm more of a man than you'll ever be" It was as if Clark had stopped

breathing. The only thing he focused on was getting back to the

fortress. Finally reaching the doors he opened them and stepped

through, not even bothering to look back. Lex was screaming at him now.

He wanted hurt him one last time. "Remember that you're an alien!!

That's all you'll ever be spaceman!! You are nothing..you are..."

Clark stepped through the double doors and once again found himself

back in the fortress.

Clark doubled over. He felt as if he were going to throw up. With his

hands on his knees he tried to catch his breath. Even though he hated

every minute spent with Lex it had helped him. It had put things into

context for him. Clark stood up. He closed his eyes and took a deep

breath. He opened his eyes and looked around. Not at the fortress but

at the different events in his life that had brought him to this

point. Clark then reached into his back pocket. He removed his wallet.

He opened it and began looking at the pictures it held within. The

first picture was a family portrait; his mom and dad and himself when

he was very young. The other pictures were of his friends Pete,Chloe,

Jimmy,Lois; and even his dog Shelby. Clark even found a picture of Lex

and himself taken on the farm during the early days of their new

friendship. Who knew that it would have ended the way it did. Clark

looked at the photos a few more minutes. Then he closed his wallet,

dropped it on the snow and ice covered floor. He wouldn't be needing it

anymore.

Clark then faced the matrix. This would be his future. He knew he

wasn't strong enough and this would help him achieve what he was

looking for. He could be a hero without having to worry about what

other people thought. He knew now that feelings prevented him from

accomplishing his goals. He knew that his feelings had killed people.

Now it was time for Clark Kent to die.

Clark took a deep breath, and stepped into the light.

I want to thank those who have hung in there so far with my story. Especially Leah's Choice. Your kind words have kept me going. OK folks one more chapter to go and thus an end to my first fic. Any reviews or critiques are more than welcome.


	4. Clark Kent

Hello FF universe. I am sorry that this chapter took forever but I have this problem with putting things off til later. Anyways here is the conclusion of my first fic. Now at the time of me writing this I saw the season 9 opening of Smallville and had to laugh. If you have read my story then you know why. Let it be known that I published this story a few months ago and any similarities are purely accidental and hilarious. As always I do not own anything related to Superman,Smallville,or any character, situation or location shown in DC out to Leah's Choice and Kairan1979 for your reviews and support. You two are my first reviewers and I thank you!!

Ghosts of Smallville Chapter 4

The Kryptonian learning matrix was a force of nature. It was like standing in the center of a hurricane. It roared like an untamed beast. There was also the light show within it. Multiple streaks of light swirled around Clark. They reminded him of miniature bolts of lightning.  
But when concentrated at looked at them closer he saw something else. He saw images. He saw his planet Krypton in the height of its glory. He saw images of his people, their history, their way of life.

He then saw past his home world to the space surrounding it. He saw numerous worlds and the various life forms that occupied them. He was in awe. His gaze then shifted back to Earth. It was like he was everywhere at once. He saw everything, felt everything, it was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced. But reality set in, he then remembered why he was there in the first place.

Clark was about to activate the training sequence when he heard something strange in the matrix. At first it was like a whisper. He had almost dismissed it until he heard it again. This time he concentrated trying to ascertain what he was actually hearing.

It was definitely a voice. Clark began looking around him. He was fully expecting to be visited by someone else. But it was just him alone in the matrix.

What had once been a whisper, background noise, suddenly boomed like thunder in the matrix.

"Kal-El!"

Clark looked confused. "Jor-El?" he replied.

"Yes my son, I see that you have finally chosen to embrace your destiny I am pleased"

Clark still hesitant to believe this was his father countered," I thought that when Braniac had infected the Fortress you had been destroyed."

"Remember Kal-El that it was I who created the Brain Interactive Construct, as well as the artficial intelligence for this fortress"

"I considered that one day the fortress would be attacked and took measures to protect it and you my son." "As you already know Kryptonians are a strong willed people, and so is our technology"

Clark smiled. Jor-El was pleased with himself it seemed, but Clark wasn't here to be amused. He came here to learn, and to rid himself of what he perceived to be his weakness.

"Father, I wish to begin my training now" Clark said sternly.

Jor-El stated calmly,"But you have been training, from the moment you set foot in the fortress"

"I am aware of all aspects of your existence my son" " There is nothing that I am unaware of, including your unease with your human emotions"  
Clark said nothing. Like most children, he hated the fact his "father"knew something that he was desperately trying to hide. "What do you know of my emotions father? What do you know what I've been going through?" Clark was beginning to get tired of people questioning his actions.

"I came here to accomplish two things father; to complete my training and to suppress my emotions" "I know that I can't get rid of them permanently; but I know I can diminish them to the point they won't get in the way of me doing my job"

"And what is your purpose Kal-El?" Jor-El asked. "Why do you think I sent you to Earth? And specifically why send you to the Kents?" Clark wanted to respond but felt silence was his best option.

"Their humanity is was made them appealing to your mother and myself""They presented the best chance for you to be raised the way we would have wanted to...should have been able to." For just an instant Clark thought he heard, remorse? Sadness? Whatever he thought he had heard it definitely stirred something deep inside him.

Then all at once it hit him. Harder than Doomsday or any other foe he had faced. Jimmy's death. Losing Lana to Lex's jealousy. His Earthly father's death. And of course Lois. As strong as he was it felt as of his heart would explode from the pressure. All the happiness and tragedy he had experienced was like a flood. It swept him along, unrelenting. He reached out as if to grab something to secure himself. He stumbled. He fell. Tears began to fall.  
"I have to go back." Clark whispered."What was I thinking?I left everything...everyone behind""Oh my God...Chloe"

Clark stood up. He took a few minutes to collect his thoughts."Father I have to go back" was all he could say. "I know I promised that I would complete my training but I have to go back."

"That was the sole purpose of your training Kal-El""It has occurred to me more than once that I may have...miscalculated how the extended exposure to humans would affect you." " I have come to embrace the fact that you have surpassed all that you mother and I wanted for you.""And due to these ecent developments in your life I...release you for the time being from your training"

A grin appeared on Clark's face as he heard this. But he knew he still had to stand by his word, it was something Jonathan Kent had taught him to exhaustion over the years. "Jor-El. I will make it my focus to return here as much as I can to continue training. It may not be all at once but it will be completed, I promise you"

"Now Kal-El return to your world and know that I will always be here if you need my consul." "And I also leave you with gifts to help you in your future endeavours whatever they may be"

And with that the matrix deactivated itself and Clark stood alone in the Fortress. He gathered himself up and made his way outside. He looked up at the sky, really looked. He had forgotten how beautiful the stars were. He'd forgotten alot of things and that was going to change. And with a quick glance back at the Fortress he turned and began his journey home.

ghostsofsmallvilleghostsofsmalvilleghostsofsmallvilleghostsofsmallvilleghostsofsmallvilleghostsofsmallvilleghosts

Chloe Sullivan sat bolt upright in front of her computer. She was monitoring the Leagues latest mission and wanted to be on point in case they needed anything at a moments notice. Watchtower was her code name, but it was more than that. It was also the home Jimmy had gotten for them before he died. She was going to make sure that it wouldn't go to waste. Her days of skulking around its empty rooms ended along time ago. Oliver Queen moved her compter set-up from the Isis foundation to her new home along with many upgrades. There wasn't a computer she couldn't hack or a corner of the world she couldn't see. She coordinated the League with almost deadly efficiency. It was what she now lived for.

Right now her focus was on a fight taking place in Central City. It seemed like for every costumed hero that popped up there was a villain to match this case the League was fighting a zombie like power house called Solomon Grundy. Not much was known about the creature but that could wait for now. When you have a being who can toss cars around its better to stop hime first and ask questions later.

Chloe was trying to come up with a new battle plan when she felt a presence behind her. Since Jimmy had died she could have sworn she had seen or heard him from time to time. Overtime she dismissed these feelings. However this time was different. She slowly turned around in her image before her warmed her heart. It was Clark. It was Clark dressed in his trade mark blue jeans and t-shirt and red jacket. It was Clark with a smile on his face.

Chloe lept out of her chair to embrace him. Clark returned her embrace and whispered to her,"I'm sorry" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and shook her head. "No Clark I understand. It took me a while but I understand"  
"You've placed the wieght of the world on your shoulders, even when we were kids I could see this" "You have to know you can't save everyone Clark but don't stop trying. Don't stop being who you are the world needs you.....I need you" She held onto him afraid he would try to leave. Clark ever so gently put her at arms length so he could see her. He looked into her eyes and said"Don't worry I'm here to stay. I won't leave you or my friends again. But from time to time I have to train you understand don't you?" Chloe shook her head with a smile taking up most of her face.

Chloe was so engrossed with her reunion with Clark that she forgot about the League. "WATCHTOWER ARE YOU THERE!!" screamed the Green Arrow over his head set. "This guy is overwhelming us and we need a plan" Chloe looked back at Clark and said "Can you stop by Central City and help Oliver and the guys out?" Clark grinned and said," I'll be there faster than a speeding bullet" and with that he was gone. "Arrow, I'm sending help" Chloe barked into her microphone. Within seconds she heard the whole battle unfold. "What the hell" was all Oliver could muster. "Is that the Boyscout?""Watchtower...he's....he's flying!!" "Wait. I can't believe this!! Grundy's down and Boyscout just picked him up and flew away with him!!" "I can't wait to hear the story behind this." Chloe leaned back into her chair and replied, "I think that there will be plenty of time for that and more Arrow."

Well that's it hope whoever reads this enjoyed it. Please please review and feel free to offer any thoughts. story centric or advise on writing. Thanks. I Love you CDG!! thanks for your support!!! xoxoxo


End file.
